Don't Tell Anyone
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Mental note: 'Jangan pernah melibatkan seorang serigala berbulu domba macam Landkarte dalam taruhan apapun, meski harga dirimu yang menjadi korbannya nanti—pembalasannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada disuruh memakai pakaian lolita selama sebulan penuh.'-shonen ai, AU, dan humor garing ala authoress abstrak. RnR, please?


Semua ini berawal dari taruhan bodoh dengan _blonde_ bernama Shuri Oak yang melibatkan 3 kata yang sebenarnya mustahil untuk disatukan.

'Landkarte', 'Ea', dan 'Pacaran'.

Bisa ditebak apa maksudnya?

**Oo—O—oO**

**Don't Tell Anyone**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Humor

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _Shonen ai_ (lagi), AU, _Fujo_!Profe (lagi), beberapa karakter OOC, humor garing ala kerupuk, dan peringatan terakhir—_oneshot_ abstrak dari _authoress_ yang cara berpikirnya enggak kalah abstraknya juga. Oh, spoiler buat chapter 90 juga bagi yang belum baca.

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. Saia enggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari _fanfic_ ini, oke? Dan ngomong-omong, judul dicomot dengan seenak jidat *gaploked* dari manga '_Darenimo Iwanaide_' ( yang punya—saia lupa siapa namanya -.-)

**Oo—O—oO**

Hukuman bagi orang yang kalah dalam pertandingan memakan yakisoba dalam rangka memeriahkan ulangtahun sahabatnya tersayang adalah membuktikan tantangan dari sang Pemenang.

Naas bagi Teito, karena dirinya kalah dari Shuri dalam pertandingan super duper konyol tersebut.

Tantangannya?

"Dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam, kau harus membawa bukti bahwa Ea-_senpai_ berpacaran dengan Landkarte-_senpai_! Kalau kau kalah lagi, kau harus ke sekolah dengan gaya _lolita_ selama sebulan penuh!"

Belum sempat Teito menyela ucapan tentang hukuman tersebut, suara tersedak beberapa orang—yang diperkirakan adalah Frau dan Mikage—sudah terdengar sebagai efek suara latar belakangnya. Begitu mata hijau Teito menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak bahwa perkiraannya benar—ditambah dengan sosok Hakuren yang diam membeku di tempatnya duduk. Sedang membayangkan Teito pergi ke sekolah dengan gaya ala _amarori_*, mungkin?

Dalam hati, Teito mengutuk siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

...dan ngomong-omong, sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan dari Ibunya dan juga Ouka untuk mempersiapkan _dress lolita_ sebagai persiapan jika ia kalah nanti...

**#**

_Cara pertama: tanyakan pada teman dekat Landkarte dan Ea tentang keabsahan dari gosip absurd tersebut_.

**#**

**[**Saksi pertama (dan juga kedua): Fest dan Relikt.**]**

"Eh? Hubungan Landkarte dan Ea yang sebenarnya?" tanya keduanya kompak ketika Teito tiba-tiba datang menghampiri di tengah pertandingan catur. Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala pelan sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "A-apapun itu, kumohon?"

Dua lelaki yang memang lumayan dekat dengan target Teito itu saling pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Fest berdehem dan meminta Teito untuk bertanya pada orang lain saja yang lebih tahu tentang mereka dengan sopan—pada Zehel, misalnya. Lelaki berkacamata itu juga hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin saat _brunet_ bermata hijau bundar itu memasang tampang memelas.

Dan dengan langkah lemas bin gontai, remaja berwajah 'cantik' itu pun pergi ke kantor guru guna menemui sosok yang dimaksud.

**.**

**[**Saksi ketiga—dan yang paling tidak ingin Teito temui—: Zehel**]**

**.**

"Haah? Untuk apa kau bertanya soal itu, bocah?"

Urat di dahi Teito berkedut dengan segera. /_Enggak pamannya, enggak keponakannya—dua-duanya sama saja: hobi bikin orang keki!_/ batinnya saat bertatap muka dengan lelaki berambut hitam jabrik itu. "Yah... Kalau bukan gara-gara Frau, aku juga tidak akan menanyakan hal abstrak seperti ini, mungkin..."

Sumbernya kali ini hanya mendengus pelan sebelum berkata, "Daripada bertanya padaku, kenapa tidak tanya saja pada Profe yang hobi mencomblangkan mereka berdua? Dia sedang di _greenhouse_ bersama Labrador, kalau kau mau tahu."

Lampu neon pun langsung menyala di kepala Teito setelah Zehel berkata demikian.

**.**

**[**Saksi 4: Profe—dengan bonus saksi: Labrador**]**

**.**

"Selamat sore, Tiashe_-kun_. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami di sore hari yang indah ini?" sapa wanita berambut lavender berombak itu ramah, diikuti dengan senyuman serupa yang muncul di wajah Labrador. Ah, Teito tidak pernah menyadari betapa sayangnya ia—dan juga Mikhail—pada duo dari keluarga Krat ini sebelumnya...

"Uhm, sebenarnya—err... Duh. Bagaimana cara menanyakannya, ya?"

"Jangan ragu-ragu bertanya; akan kami jawab semampu kami," ujar Labrador, berusaha menenangkan juniornya yang tampak gugup itu.

Teito menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Setelah itu, ia pun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang, jujur saja, selalu membuatnya penasaran sejak jaman baheula sampai sekarang pada saudara sepupu berambut lavender itu.

...sebenarnya, lebih ditujukan pada Profe, sih.

Segera setelah pertanyaan, '_Apa sih, hubungan Landkarte_-senpai_ dengan Ea_-senpai_ yang sebenarnya?_' diucapkan, keheningan menyeruak tanpa ijin dari siapapun yang ada di dalam _greenhouse_ dengan berbagai tanaman 'ajaib' sore itu.

Labrador batuk-batuk—untuk menutupi tawanya, Teito tahu itu. "Baiklah, Kakakku sayang... Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang masalah ini?"

Profe masih membatu.

Teito menatap keduanya penuh harap.

Labrador balik menatap si _brunet_ sebelum menatap sang Kakak Sepupu dengan senyuman tertahan di bibir. "Kak, Anak Domba yang malang ini sedang menunggu jawabanmu, lho..."

"...—taria."

Alis Teito naik satu. "Maaf?"

"Pergilah segera ke kafetaria, Tiashe_-kun_."

Dua orang yang sama-sama menatap Profe kini berganti saling pandang, heran.

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang membuat jantung Teito berasa akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya saat itu juga—apalagi saat melihat wajah Profe yang biasanya sendu kini berubah menjadi 'garang'. "Tunggu apalagi?! Kau ingin mendapatkan buktinya, 'kan?! Tanyakan saja mumpung mereka berdua masih di kafetaria—**SEKARANG**!"

Tanpa sadar, Teito reflek memberi hormat—dengan gerakan—pada Profe dan lari ke tempat yang disebutkan sebelumnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. /_Bukti yang sudah ada di depan harus segera dikejar sebelum hilang!_/

Setelah Teito pergi, barulah Labrador angkat bicara lagi: "...kau selalu tampak antusias ketika membahas mereka berdua, Kak."

Wajah 'garang' Profe berubah menjadi wajah 'gadis manis'nya. "Karena keduanya memang cocok menurutku jika disatukan, Lab. Sangat, sangat~ cocok."

Dan Labrador hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang Kakak Sepupu yang kumat insting _fangirl_-nya itu.

**.**

**[**Target utama: Landkarte dan Ea.**]**

**.**

"Ayolah, Ea. Kau harus makan sesuatu sekarang! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau pingsan lagi seperti minggu lalu saat diskusi tambahan nanti!"

"Lepaskan aku sekarang, Landkarte. Aku hanya sedikit haus, dan aku masih kenyang setelah makan biskuit tadi. Kalau kau memaksaku makan lagi, bisa-bisa aku—"

"Bisa kenyang dengan hanya memakan satu keping biskuit? Hidup di mana kau ini, Ea?!"

"...suatu sekolah berasrama yang pastinya berada di Bumi dan bagian dari Barsburg. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaganagabonarjadisejuta—demi apapun, sobat, kau benar-benar harus makan makanan empat-sehat-lima-sempurna sekarang!"

"Lepaskan a—hei! Jangan paksa aku makan ketika aku masih kenyang!"

...jujur saja, Teito tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat adegan _slapstick_ yang jarang ia lihat di kafetaria itu. Saat ini, reaksinya sama seperti beberapa pengunjung kafetaria yang lain: berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan mulut sedikit menganga (baca: mendomblong ria). Ponsel berkamera milik Shuri yang harganya setara dengan dua buah motor bebek nyaris saja terjatuh dari genggamannya saat melihat adegan dimana Landkarte memaksa untuk menyuapi Ea dengan sesendok nasi beserta lauknya—atau ketika lelaki berambut pirang keemasan dengan poni asimetris itu menahan belakang kepala 'sahabatnya' guna memaksanya untuk menelan potongan apel yang tersedia di tangan kanannya.

Yang manapun, adegan _slapstick_ antara kedua targetnya itu benar-benar membuatnya _speechless_ sampai lupa dengan tujuan awalnya kemari.

**#**

"Oke, cara pertama sudah tidak berhasil..." gumam Teito gemas dengan dirinya sendiri saat berada di kafetaria tadi. Fokusnya tidak lagi berada di buku pelajaran yang memuat soal-soal rumit dan mampu membuat otak Mikage terbakar hanya dalam sekilas pandang itu (namun bisa dijawab Hakuren dalam waktu 5 menit), tetapi pada tantangan yang diberikan Shuri padanya. /_Bukti, bukti, bukti..._/

...kok kesannya Teito jadi seperti _paparazzi_, ya?

**.**

"Tiashe, sudah waktunya—eh, lho? Kamu sedang apa?"

Reflek, Teito langsung menutup buku pelajaran (yang mendadak jadi buku strateginya) ketika sang Paman pertama telah berada di sebelahnya. Ia langsung tersenyum gugup, sementara Kreuz memandangnya curiga. "...apa yang kamu tulis barusan, Tiashe?"

"B-bukan apa-apa kok, Paman—"

"Trik pertama, 'mewawancarai teman terdekat' sudah dicoret dengan keterangan gagal..."

Dalam kerjapan mata, Teito sudah kembali mengambil alih kepemilikan buku tersebut setelah sebelumnya (entah kapan) berada di tangan sang Paman kedua. /_Kapan juga dia masuk ke kamar?_/ batin remaja yang sedang kebingungan itu sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat karena kaget dengan kehadiran kedua adik Ayahnya di kamarnya.

"...kudengar kau sedang menerima taruhan dari Shuri Oak, Teito. Apa coretan yang barusan juga berhubungan dengan hal itu?" tanya si lelaki berambut keabu-abuan dan selalu memakai topi setiap waktu itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Oh, betapa Teito membenci Krowell _a.k.a_ Ayanami karena mulutnya yang susah dijaga itu!

Dari belakang, Teito bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan sang Paman Kesayangan padanya.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Tiashe."

Ayanami tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Teito menunduk pasrah dengan kekalahan.

**.**

"Jadi batas waktu tantangan itu berakhir besok, ya..." gumam Kreuz setelah sang Keponakan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai buku pelajarannya bisa berubah fungsi jadi buku strategi. Keheningan lagi-lagi menyeruak tanpa ijin sampai Ayanami buka mulut, "Kenapa tidak tanya padanya saja? Dia juga masuk kategori 'teman dekat' mereka berdua, 'kan?"

Teito terdiam, Kreuz mengerjapkan mata pelan (sedikit kaget karena ibu jari sang Adik menunjuk ke arahnya), dan Ayanami hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum pamit keluar untuk makan malam duluan. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau 'wawancara' kalian akan berjalan lebih dari 30 menit, sementara batas waktu agar maag-ku tidak kambuh adalah 10 menit."—adalah alasan yang ia gunakan ketika Teito akan memintanya untuk tetap di kamar dan membantunya mendiskusikan strategi agar tidak terkena hukuman memalukan itu.

...kadang-kadang, Teito heran sendiri kenapa Ayah dan Pamannya bisa sebegitu sayangnya pada sosok yang (menurut penuturan teman dekat Ayanami sendiri) akan menikahi topinya itu...

"Kalau menurutku pribadi, sebenarnya menguntit dan membolos pelajaran seharian penuh itu tidak dibolehkan."

/_Jawaban yang sudah bisa diduga dari seorang Fea Kreuz_,/ batin Teito pasrah.

"Tetapi karena hal ini menyangkut harga diri yang bisa terdegradasi di depan khalayak ramai, kemungkinan besar hal itu bisa ditoleransi."

/_Nah, yang ini baru jawaban yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut Frau,_/ tambah Teito setelah dirinya bergubrak ria saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak diduga-duga dari Pamannya.

**#**

_Cara kedua ("Usulan dari Paman Kreuz dan Ayanami," tambah Teito di buku strateginya): men_-stalk_ keduanya mulai dari bel masuk sekolah—dengan bantuan dari Profe_-senpai_ yang menjadi sukarelawan untuk menyalin materi pelajaran hari itu dari catatan Mikage yang tulisannya seperti cakar ayam—hingga pulang sekolah. Menginap di kamarnya Mikage di asrama, kalau perlu._

**#**

"Pagi, Ea~!"

"Lepaskan aku, Landkarte!"

"Tidak mau—Ea enak dipeluk, sih~"

"...memangnya aku bantal, apa? Dan ngomong-omong, tak bisakah kau berhenti memelukku di depan umum? Karena kebiasaanmu ini, banyak orang salah paham, kau tahu?"

"Eh?" Mata hijau cerah itu mengerjap heran dengan kepolosan yang (dari sudut pandang Teito) bisa membuat Ea meledak dalam hitungan detik. "Salah paham bagaimana, Ea? Kita 'kan sahabat dekat. Apa yang salah dengan acara 'peluk-pelukan'?"

Benar saja perkiraan Teito: tak lebih dari tiga detik kemudian, seluruh penghuni sekolah bisa melihat pemandangan dimana seorang Ea meledak sambil berteriak, "YANG SALAH ITU YA CARA BERPIKIRMU, BODOH!" setelah membuat si lelaki berambut pirang keemasan melayang hingga ke atap sekolah (yang _notabene_ tingkat lima).

Keterangan Teito di judul foto yang ia ambil dengan ponsel Shuri barusan: '_bukti kurang kuat—ada gunung berapi meledak beberapa saat kemudian_'.

**.**

**.**

Dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata serta topi ala detektif pinjaman dari Pamannya, Teito lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain detektif-detektifan daripada memburu barang bukti untuk menyelamatkan harga diri dari jurang degradasi.

Setidaknya, begitulah pendapat Hakuren ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Teito di balik pohon di lapangan sekolah.

"...masih belum bisa mendapatkan barang bukti, Teito?"

Terkejut, brunet berumur 15 tahun (meski dari luar lebih terlihat seperti anak SD) itu langsung menarik Hakuren untuk bersembunyi juga—takut-takut kalau tempat persembunyiannya ketahuan dan akan memancing emosi seorang Ea yang, jujur saja, menakutkan kalau marah. "Pelankan suaramu, Hakuren! Kalau mereka tahu aku sembunyi di sini, bisa-bisa—"

"Maaf menyela omonganmu, tapi ada adegan yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan sebagai barang bukti, tuh."

"Mana?!"

Di tengah-tengah lapangan olahraga, tampak sosok Landkarte yang—lagi-lagi—memeluk Ea dari belakang sambil tertawa inosen sementara si empunya mata _amethyst_ itu berteriak kaget karena 'serangan' yang tidak diduga itu. Kamera di tangan Teito pun langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, meski setelah itu kejadian tadi pagi terulang dan keterangan yang sama pun harus ditulis kembali di bagian judul foto.

**.**

**.**

Siang hari, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kebanyakan siswa memilih untuk pergi ke kafetaria guna mengisi bahan bakar menghadapi pelajaran dengan ulangan yang sering diadakan tiba-tiba—termasuk Teito, meski tujuannya berbeda dari mereka semua.

Dan—oh, kali ini ada temannya ternyata.

"Terangkan padaku lagi, Teito: kenapa aku juga harus kau ikutkan dalam hal sia-sia ini?"

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur melihatku saat aku mencari barang bukti—daripada ketahuan kalau kau baru saja berbicara denganku di balik pohon, lebih baik kalau kau juga ikut kuseret dalam masalah ini."

Hakuren menghela napas pasrah. "Kalau bukan karena amarah Mikhail, kurasa aku akan langsung pergi ke kelas atau perpustakaan sekarang."

Teito hanya mengangguk maklum menanggapi ucapan Hakuren.

**.**

"Ayolah, Ea—makanlah sesuap saja!"

"Sudah kubilang aku masih kenyang, La—UMPH!"

"Haap! Satu sendok nasi dengan sayuran sudah berhasil masuk ke mulut Ea_-chan_!"

Ea, Teito, dan Hakuren nyaris tersedak mendengar nama panggilan Landkarte untuk 'sahabatnya' itu. "Kenapa mendadak ada embel-embel '-_chan_' di namaku, hah?!"

Mata hijau cerah itu berkedip polos lagi, dan firasat buruk Teito bahwa akan ada lagi letusan gunung berapi muncul kembali. "Karena Ea memang lucu dan _**imut-imut**_, 'kan?"

Hakuren berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak saat memakan rotinya, Teito—yang sejak tadi merekam dari balik punggung Hakuren dengan ponsel mode video kamera—menahan napas untuk melihat kejadian selanjutnya, Landkarte masih memasang wajah polos-inosen-kekanakannya, dan Ea tengah menahan diri agar tidak meledak di tengah-tengah keramaian di kafetaria (ketara sekali dari napasnya yang terengah-engah bak banteng yang bersiap untuk menyeruduk lawannya, ngomong-omong).

"...Landkarte."

"Ya, Ea_-chan_?"

"Bisa tolong temani aku keluar sebentar?"

Kafetaria sunyi senyap saat semua mulai menyadari aura kelam yang merebak dari balik punggung Ea. Apalagi saat ia dan Landkarte berjalan keluar dari sana—terutama saat beberapa orang menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah terkepal, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju pada sosok Landkarte yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan, "EA JAHAT~!" yang diketahui bersumber dari sosok Landkarte yang—lagi-lagi—melayang jauh entah kemana.

Teito dan Hakuren hanya bisa berdoa semoga senior mereka yang satu itu tidak jatuh di _greenhouse_—terutama di bagian barisan _venus flytrap_ yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sebuah sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari, bel tanda sekolah sudah usai telah berbunyi. Tampak Teito yang dengan lesu berjalan bersama Mikage menuju asrama laki-laki dengan ransel di punggung—ternyata ia memang harus menginap di Asrama, sesuai perkiraan Ayanami dan Kreuz.

"Ayolah, Teito—ini tidak seburuk yang kau perkirakan, kok! _Hanya_ memakai gaya _lolita_ selama sebulan penuh, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu kalau kau yang akan mengalaminya, Mikage..." sahut Teito lesu, kontras dengan Mikage yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, kalau kau menginap di kamarku, kau 'kan bisa mengajariku sesuai janjimu minggu lalu! Kita juga bisa main _truth or dare_ lagi seperti dulu!"

"Ya, ya—harusnya aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mengijinkanku menginap di kamarmu, ya?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa menginap di sana kapan saja kau mau tanpa harus ketahuan guru, Teito."

Teito tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Mikage barusan.

Itu, sampai ia mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya dan Mikage dari belakang sana.

**.**

"Demi apa Castor-_san_ mendadak meminta kita untuk mengantarkan tumpukan buku tebal ini ke kamar mereka, Teito?" ucap Mikage tak percaya sambil berjalan dengan tumpukan buku tebal sejenis kamus di tangan. Teito hanya bungkam, tidak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang memang tidak bisa dipercaya itu. Mengacuhkan Mikage yang mengeluhkan betapa beratnya tumpukan buku di tangannya sekarang, mata hijau Teito mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari nomor kamar yang ia tuju.

Meski sebenarnya, tanpa harus melihat ke sekitar pun, ia akan tahu dari suara mencurigakan yang mampir ke telinganya nanti.

"H-hei, Landkart—"

Mikage langsung bungkam. Setelah saling bertukar pandang dengan Teito, keduanya tanpa ragu lagi melangkah ke sumber suara—ke arah kamar dengan nomor pintu 666. Bukannya langsung mengetuk pintu untuk mencari bukti atau apa, keduanya sepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk menguping terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah salah.

Namun sayangnya, kenyataan memang pahit—suara erangan Ea di dalam sana yang terdengar mencurigakan membuat dugaan mereka semakin kuat.

"Land—berhentilah sebentar, Landkarte! Aku tidak bisa berna... –pas..."

"Uh-huh. Lalu salah siapa kau sampai membuatku melayang ke atap sekolah tiga kali dalam sehari, Ea-chan?"

Nah, lho. Nama panggilan yang diucapkan dengan nada—uhm—menggoda itu benar-benar membuat Mikage dan Teito berprasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, mengacuhkan beban buku-buku di satu tangannya, Mikage langsung membuka pintu dan Teito menyiagakan kamera pinjamannya.

Begitu pintu sudah terbuka lebar dan mata Teito yang sudah bundar makin membulat karena syok, sinar _blitz_—yang lupa Teito matikan setelah berusaha menghindari kejaran Frau bersama Hakuren tadi siang—muncul dengan santainya saat jemari brunet itu menekan tombol 'OK'.

**.**

Landkarte, yang tadinya memunggungi pintu masuk, langsung menoleh ke sana setelah terdengar suara benda berat jatuh ke lantai dan sinar _blitz _yang agak menyilaukan mata muncul tanpa diundang dari balik punggungnya. Senyuman yang sedikit 'mengerikan' muncul di wajahnya saat melihat dua juniornya berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah syok. Ia bangkit, meninggalkan Ea yang masih berusaha mengatur napas di sisi kasurnya dengan seragam acak-acakan, lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah santainya. "Ah, sepertinya ini bukuku yang dipinjam Castor beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ia yang menyuruh kalian untuk mengembalikannya padaku?"

Mikage mengangguk tanpa kata-kata; masih syok dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Lelaki berambut pirang keemasan pendek dengan poni panjang itu mengucapkan terimakasih, namun langsung mencengkeram pundak Teito dan Mikage lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada keduanya—sesuatu yang membuat wajah mereka memucat dan langsung kabur keluar dari kamar dengan segera sambil berteriak minta maaf.

Ea, yang sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal, mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kejadian itu. "Apa yang baru saja kau bisikkan pada mereka, Landkarte?"

Yang ditanya memungut buku-bukunya yang berantakan, menutup pintu pelan-pelan, lalu menghadap Ea dengan senyum kekanakan di wajah. "Bukan apa-apa, kok~! Mereka saja yang gampang ketakutan kalau dibisikkan ucapan seperti itu!" jawabnya dengan tawa riang kekanakan di akhir kalimatnya—namun anehnya, malah membuat bulu roma Ea meremang seketika.

/_Ini sih, pasti ada apa-apanya..._/

**#**

Teito memang tidak jadi memakai pakaian _lolita_ selama sebulan penuh setelah mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Shuri, pembaca sekalian. Tetapi pada akhirnya, entah apa yang sudah dibisikkan oleh Landkarte padanya dan Mikage, dua sahabat sehidup semati itu memilih untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan lamanya—Mikage bahkan menginap (atau kata Mikage sendiri, "Mengungsi dari kejaran setan berkedok malaikat.") di rumah Teito selama itu, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kreuz yang meminta penjelasan atas kalimat 'kejaran setan berkedok malaikat' di atas.

Dalam hati, keduanya membuat catatan mental yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai kapanpun juga:

/_Jangan pernah melibatkan seorang serigala berbulu domba macam Landkarte dalam taruhan apapun, meski harga dirimu yang menjadi korbannya nanti—pembalasannya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada disuruh memakai pakaian _lolita_ selama sebulan penuh._/

**.**

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang apa yang kalian lihat hari ini, ya? Kalau kalian sampai membocorkan hal ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian selamat dari kejaran vampir yang akan menghisap darah kalian sampai kering lho~"

**.**

**The End, dengan tidak jelasnya.**


End file.
